Knight Bus Express
by AmbrySweety
Summary: Selphie is accidently pulled into the magic world, and falls in love with a loveable chara. from PoA (Stan) but when Voldemort sees something special in her he kidnapps her and it's up to Stan to get her back
1. Did anyone get the number of that bus?

Knight Bus Express  
Chapter 1:: Did anyone get the number of that bus? @__@  
  
  
Disclaimer:: I love Harry Potter! And besides I need JK Rowling to complete the series before I can steal it ^_^  
  
  
"Selphie Denver you are such an idiot for believing that jerk!" she growled to herself.   
  
She was currently trudging home, getting as far away from the jerk's house as she could. She held a pair of pretty blue high heels in her hands as she sprinted through the muddy grass. Suddenly the sprinkler system turned on soaking her and totally ruining her best dress.  
  
Selphie let out a shriek of annoyance as she threw her shoes away from her and plopped down onto the wet, muddy ground. Pouting and whimpering like a little child she ignored the spray of ice cold water on her bare back as she cried at her utter lack of luck.  
  
There was no way in hell she could go back home . . . not when her parents would kick her out for disobeying them. They would take one look at her dress and tell her to go pack.  
  
Yes, parents really do kick kids out of their houses at 15.  
  
She was getting soaked and being stupid. Who in their right mind sits in front of a sprinkler when it's cold outside.  
  
'Who in their right mind uses a sprinkler when it had rained only a few hours ago.' she thought grumpily to herself.  
  
She whimpered as her joints refused to cooperate when she tried to stand, making her fall again, mud splattering on her smooth tan legs.  
  
She growled in annoyance and used a dry edge of her dress to mop up the mess.  
  
"Damn." she growled in annoyance.  
  
Forgetting about her shoes and trying to keep from bawling her eyes out she just started walking down the street.  
  
Then something hit her and sent her flying 50 feet backwards.   
  
She whimpered and dazedly asked, "Did anyone get the number of that bus?" and then passed out cold.  
  
Stan rushed out of the Knight bus and ran over to where the girl lay motionless.  
  
"O' Bloody 'ell Ern! Choo went an' 'it a girl!" he shouted.  
  
He couldn't really tell if she was pretty or not, she was covered from head to toe in mud.  
  
He scooped her up princess style and rushed her into the bus.  
  
(AN:: Hi everyone I've decided to give you all 3 chappies to start with! (I'm feeling generous! ^__^ Tell me what you think of this story and if you want more of it! I'm new here and of course I want nice reviews, but if you must flame . . . PLEASE be gentle! Yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story and please everyone review! I don't care I you only write one word! I just want to see if anyone was interested in reading this at all. Yes. . . I'm a very self-conscious writer, but all I want is for you all to tell me what you think! And if all of you think it is a truly horrible story! R&R please!) 


	2. Meeting Stan

Knight Bus Express  
Chapter 2:: Meeting Stan  
Disclaimer:: I love Harry Potter! And besides I need JK Rowling to complete the series before I can steal it ^_^  
  
  
Ern waited for him up in the bed loft. He took the brown girl and placed her on a bed.   
  
Other witches and wizards crowded around the bed.  
  
"Choo lookin' at? Dincha mum ever 'each you an'e 'anners!?" Stan shooed them away all except for a prim looking old woman.  
  
"What choo want Madam Marsh?" Stan asked annoyed.  
  
Madam Marsh pointed her wand at the girl and shouted "Enervate!"  
  
The girl's mud caked eyes shot open and she made a small whimper of pain when she tried to move her arm.  
  
"Don't move dear, I believe you've broken your arm, hold still for a moment." the woman with bushy hair painfully straitened her arm out and shouted, "Ferula!"  
  
Wide eyed she looked from her arm to the woman and back again.  
  
"U-Uh t-thanks . . ." Selphie managed to choke out.  
  
"What choo doin out there! Choo could've b'en kill'd choo know!" Stan said angrily.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry!" she whimpered, the tears streaming and leaving sticky tails down her cheeks.   
  
"Don' choo start cryin now you 'ear!" Stan's voice faltered and he helplessly handed her a hanky.  
  
Selphie lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his middle tightly.  
  
Stan didn't have anything to say at the moment. He just awkwardly patted her head.  
  
Ern winked at Stan and went back to the head of the bus, a plan forming in his head.   
  
Madam Marsh hurried back over to her bed and made sure she was hanging on to the bed, awaiting the sudden change of gravity.  
  
Selphie let go of him and went to stand up when Ern, grinning, kicked the bus into gear. Sending Selphie sailing right into Stan's arms.  
  
Stan blushed as he heard Ern's slow chuckling from the front of the bus.  
  
Selphie looked up at the blushing boy innocently.  
  
He looked into her eyes and noticed their unusual color, "Blimey! Your eyes 're golden!"  
  
Selphie blushed in shame, she had thought, that maybe he would be different . . .  
  
"Their beautiful . . ." Stan blushed a crimson color.  
  
Selphie gasped in shock, had he said what she thought he had said!?  
  
Stan still blushing, lamely commented on getting her some hot chocolate and hurried off, leaving Selphie in a daze.  
  
Ern chuckled again, and then turned his bus mirror back to it's proper position.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Stan returned a little while later with a large mug of hot chocolate. He looked comical trying to keep the hot liquid in the cup and off of him.  
  
"Here's your 'ot chocolate, now be careful!" he took her small hands in his big ones to steady them as Ern took a sharp turn.  
  
The chocolate mixture sloshed dangerously close to over spilling, but the two sighed a breath of relief when it settled down.  
  
" 'Er making a stop at the Leaky Cauldron so choo can clean 'urself up." He said softly, not taking his eyes from hers, his hands still cupped around her own.  
  
"Thank you!" she squealed happily.  
  
Stan blushed again and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait . . ." Selphie gasped, stopping him.  
  
Stan turned to face her, slowly, a slight blush tainting his cheeks.  
  
"What's your name?" Slephie looked down quickly, her own cheeks growing rosy with embarrassment.  
  
"What choo wanna know that for?" he asked, his mouth quirking into a small smile.  
  
"I_I . . ." Selphie felt her cheeks growing hotter as she tried to choke out a response.  
  
"Stan, name's Stan." he looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Selphie."   
  
He smiled, and then rushed off to tend to an irate old man.  
  
Selphie blew on her hot chocolate before sipping, and then thought about what had just happened, sending another wave of heat towards her cheeks.   
(AN:: Hi everyone! Sugarcult here ^___^! Sorry couldn't break the habbit of putting an author's not at the end of every chappie!) 


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

Knight Bus Express  
Chapter 3:: The Leaky Cauldron  
Disclaimer:: I love Harry Potter! And besides I need JK Rowling to complete the series before I can steal it ^_^  
  
  
Stan led her off of the bus on wobbly legs and into a sort of pub.  
  
"Goodbye Madam Marsh!" Selphie waved goodbye to the funny old woman, who smiled and waved back.  
  
Selphie wasn't as graceful as she had hoped, but Stan sure didn't mind.  
  
She tripped again and he finally laughed and scooped her up again, despite her protests.  
  
Tom, the innkeeper, and Ern watched from behind covered smiles as the two made a trip upstairs.  
  
"It's about time Stan's found a girl, he's a good boy."  
  
Ern nodded, still smiling over the two teens' antics.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
"Now you get yourself cleaned up and I'll go see 'bout getting you some clean clothes." Stan closed the door and went in search of some clothes.  
  
Selphie turned and looked in the mirror and almost screamed.   
  
She was entirely one color. Everything except her eyes was a murky brown. Her skin, her hair, her clothes!  
  
This was going to be one long bath.  
  
She let the water run hot and steamy, and she slipped out of her dress and tossed it in a corner.  
  
She took the elastic band out of her hair and let it fall out of the neat bun it was in.  
  
She missed her hair color.   
  
She practically jumped into the water and worked on scrubbing her skin back to it's normal color. She shampooed and conditioned her hair. And the finally eased out of the tub.  
  
She rubbed her hair until it was only a little damp, and dried herself off with a warm fuzzy towel.  
  
She wrapped the towel tightly around herself and peeked into the next room to see if the coast was clear.  
  
She looked at the bed and found Stan had left her some clothes, a tooth brush, and a hair brush out for her.  
  
She pulled on the large long-sleeved shirt. It was big on her, but comfy. It had white and blue horizontal stripes, and she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. There was a pair of faded strait legged jeans to. She pulled them on, and the fit nicely, showing off her legs.  
  
She pulled on a large pair of white socks that had a hole in the big toe and had to be pulled up to her knees to keep them in place.  
  
She grabbed the toothbrush and scurried back into the bathroom quickly.  
  
She grabbed the hair band off of the sink counter top, and then quickly brushed her hair in front of the mirror.  
  
She pulled it up into a high ponytail at the back of her head. Her bangs made the ponytail look spiky and spunky, and some of her bangs escaped and framed her face nicely, ranging from thicker pieces to her eyebrows, to chin length pieces by her temples.  
  
Her skin was a golden color, a nice tan from the summer. But her hair was unusual, it was at least 3 shades lighter than her skin tone, a wheat blonde, peachy color.  
  
She carefully opened her door and walked out. She looked around for anyone, hoping they hadn't left her there.   
  
She wandered down the stairs and looked around. The small pub was crowded with people in strange cloaks and hats.  
  
She looked around for Stan, but couldn't find him.   
  
The pub was dimly lit, it smelled strongly of alcohol, and there were allot of men shouting, singing, and getting drunk.  
  
She carefully picked her way about the place, avoiding shady looking characters, and trying not to step on glass.  
  
"Stan . . . Stan?" she whimpered.  
  
She felt herself being lifted and pulled into someone's lap.  
  
Golden eyes wide, expecting the worse, she shut her eyes tight and tensed.  
  
  
  
(AN:: Hi everyone! Sugarcult here ^___^! This is all you are getting for now, I want at least 5 reviews before I give you the rest of the story !!!!) 


End file.
